This application relates generally to proof printers, such as inkjet proofers.
Proofing is a crucial step in high-volume printing operations. This is because high volume printing presses are typically expensive to set up and run, and they generally cannot be stopped before hundreds or even thousands of pages have been consumed. And if an error is not detected until after a whole run is complete, millions of pages can be wasted. Printing professionals therefore commonly use dedicated ink-jet proof printers to create so-called xe2x80x9ccontract proofs,xe2x80x9d which they present to their customers for approval before beginning high-volume printing runs.
Given the potential costs at stake, it is of the utmost importance to ensure that these contract proofs match the final output. To this end, the print data are color corrected so that the inks used on the proof printer can accurately match the colors in the final output. The data may also be processed to allow the proof printer to accurately reproduce image artifacts characteristic of the high-volume printing process. And printing professionals must be careful to regularly calibrate their proofing printers and to consistently use appropriate inks and substrates for their proofs. But proofing errors can happen even in the most meticulously run operations, and the cost of such errors can be quite high.
Systems according to the invention introduce a radical new approach to proofing, in which the proofing system itself provides for the enforcement of certification standards, and such systems can prevent costly and time-consuming errors in high-volume printing. By automatically imposing a strict and complete set of certification standards, and physically identifying a proof to be in conformance with this set of certified proofing standards, proofers according to the invention can enable printing professionals to devote less time to monitoring calibration, stock, and employee handling of equipment and supplies. This can reduce proof cost and quality.
Systems according to the invention can drastically reduce the occurrence of proofer misuse. It is believed based on analysis of field service reports that a large part of the most troublesome proofing errors are caused by human errors and/or possibly well-intentioned tampering. Indeed, even the most scrupulous operators are not perfect, and may occasionally select inappropriate substrates or put them in upside-down, for example. And inexperienced or distracted operators may also make more serious errors, such as soiling proofers and proofs by reinserting used substrates that cannot absorb the excess ink deposited on them. By reducing these types of errors, systems according to the invention may be capable of consistently producing higher quality proofs in real conditions, while avoiding waste in proofing inks and substrates. And customers may be able to better judge a proof that meets a consistent, comprehensive, and automatically enforced set of standards, than one that is suspected to be subject to possible variations.
Systems according to the invention can also document the certification by printing a certification notice on the proof itself. This conveys to both the operator and customer that particular certification standards were adhered to in the preparation of the proof, and can identify those standards unambiguously. Printing a certification notice on the proof may also reduce the possibility of mistaking an earlier draft run for a final sign-off proof.
Systems according to the invention may additionally be beneficial in that they allow for simultaneous detection of a variety of types of certification information from a single substrate sensor. Such systems can reliably and substantially simultaneously derive loading information, substrate makeup information, and even individual substrate identity from marks that can be readily inscribed on substrate materials in bulk operations. This allows systems according to the invention to obtain a comprehensive and powerful set of certification signals in a cost-effective manner.
And systems according to the invention can use media sequence numbers obtained from the sensor to avoid re-loading a substrate and thereby causing soiling of print engine parts with excess ink that the substrate can no longer absorb. Sequence numbers can also provide a precise remaining paper counter and enable efficient and precise tracking of recalls of bad stock. In some instances, sequence numbers may be even be useful in detecting counterfeit substrates.
Sequence numbers can further provide for efficient automated tracking of sheets within an organization. For example, some larger print shops employ centralized proofing facilities that are located in different cities than are the presses for which they are to provide proofs. In these types of situations, users at the press locations can use the sequence numbers to access a database of sheet parameters to confirm the settings used for the proof, instead of having to contact the proofing facility. And if some bad proofs are received in a batch of proofs sent from the proofing location, the sequence number can be used to help pinpoint the machine that generated them.
In one general aspect, the invention features a set of ink-jet printable proofing sheets that includes at least five sheets. Each of these sheets comprises a first printable face having a periphery including first, second, third, and fourth edges. The first and third edges are disposed opposite each other on the first printable face, and the second and fourth edges are disposed opposite each other on the first printable face. The first face has properties resulting from a deposited ink drop print-enhancing treatment. Each sheet also includes a second face sharing the periphery and the first, second, third, and fourth edges of the first printable face, and a first machine-readable mark located on one of the first and second faces and including a plurality of data areas of different densities, with the combination of densities in the data areas being unique to each sheet.
In preferred embodiments, the first printable face can include an added deposited ink drop print-enhancing composition. The first mark on each sheet can include a plurality of fields, with the marks being encrypted using a public-key encryption sheet. The combination of at least some of the density differences in the marks on each of the sheets can uniquely identify a type for the sheet on which they are located. The combination of at least some of the density differences in the marks on each of the sheets can uniquely identify a size for the sheet on which they are located. The combination of at least some of the density differences in the marks on each of the sheets can uniquely identify a lot for the sheet on which they are located. The combination of at least some of the density differences in the marks on each of the sheets can define an error-correcting code for the sheet on which they are located. The first mark on each sheet can include at least one registration marking in addition to the data areas. The first mark on each sheet can include at least three registration markings in addition to the data areas. The first mark on each sheet can include a plurality of triangular data markings. The first mark can be printed in cyan ink. The first mark can be printed with an invisible ink. The first machine-readable mark can have a chroma of at least about 20 in Lxe2x80x2axe2x80x2bxe2x80x2 space. Each sheet can further include a second machine-readable mark located on a same one of the first and second faces and including a plurality of data areas of different densities, with the combination of densities in the data areas being unique to each sheet in the plurality of sheets. The first and second marks on each sheet can include at least one registration marking in addition to the data areas. The first and second marks on each sheet can include at least three registration markings in addition to the data areas. The plurality of sheets can include at least 25 sheets. The plurality of sheets can be at least about 70% blank. The plurality of sheets can be packaged in a wrapper. The plurality of subsets of the plurality of sheets can each be packaged in a wrapper. The set can further include a rigid packaging element for providing support to the first and second faces, with the rigid packaging element being more rigid than the plurality of sheets. The plurality of sheets and the rigid packaging element can be packaged in a wrapper. The rigid packaging element can form part of a wrapper that packages the sheets. The data areas of different densities can employ an encoding method capable of uniquely identifying at least about 10,000,000 sheets. The data areas of different densities can employ an encoding method capable of uniquely identifying at least about 240 sheets. The first and second faces can be at least 11 inches by 18 inches. The first and second faces can be at least 20 inches by 28 inches. The machine readable mark can be located in a margin area proximate one of the edges of one of the first and second faces. Each sheet can further including a second machine-readable mark, with the first and second machine-readable marks being aligned in a direction parallel to the first edge. The first machine readable mark can be located in a margin area proximate a corner between the first and second edges, with the second machine readable mark being located in a margin area proximate a corner between the second and third edges of one of the first and second faces. The first and second marks can include the same combination of densities in the data areas. Each sheet can further include a second machine-readable mark, a third machine-readable mark, and a fourth machine-readable mark, with the first and second machine-readable marks being aligned in a direction parallel to the first edges of each sheet, and with the third and fourth machine-readable marks also being aligned in a direction parallel to the first edges of each sheet. The first machine readable marks can be located in a margin area proximate a corner between the first and second edges of each sheet, with the second machine readable marks being located in a margin area proximate a corner between the second and third edges of one of the first and second faces or each sheet, with the third machine readable marks being located in a margin area proximate a corner between the third and fourth edges of each sheet, and with the fourth machine readable marks being located in a margin area proximate a corner between the first and fourth edges of one of the first and second faces of each sheet. The first, second, third, and fourth marks can include the same combination of densities in the data areas. The sheets can be at least about 4.5 thousandths of an inch thick. The sheets can be at least about 7 thousandths of an inch thick.
In another general aspect, the invention features a method of making paper sets that includes providing a print medium, cutting a plurality of sheets from the print medium, marking the print medium with machine-readable marks such that the marks are located on different ones of the sheets, and wherein the marks uniquely identify each of the sheets in the plurality of sheets, and assembling the plurality of sheets into a set. In preferred embodiments, the step of marking can employ a machine-readable marking code having a capability of producing at least about 10,000 marks. The step of marking can employ a machine-readable marking code having a checksum capability. The method can further include the step of stacking the assembled sheets. The method can further include the step of packaging the assembled sheets. The method can further include the step of packaging the assembled sheets, and repeating the steps of providing, cutting, marking, assembling, and packaging to create a plurality of sets of packaged sheets. The method can further include the step of distributing the sets of packaged sheets to different locations. The method can further include the step of distributing the assembled sheets to different locations. The step of marking can take place after the step of cutting.
In a further general aspect, the invention features a set of ink-jet printable proofing sheets that include a plurality of at least five sheets, each comprising a first printable face having a periphery including first, second, third, and fourth edges, wherein the first and third edges are disposed opposite each other on the first printable face, wherein the second and fourth edges are disposed opposite each other on the first printable face, and wherein the first face has properties resulting from a deposited ink drop print-enhancing treatment, a second face sharing the periphery and the first, second, third, and fourth edges of the first printable face, a first machine-readable mark located on one of the first and second faces and including a plurality of data areas of different densities, and a second machine-readable mark, wherein the first and second machine-readable marks are aligned in a direction parallel to the first edge.
In preferred embodiments, the first machine readable mark can be located in a margin area proximate a corner between the first and second edges, with the second machine readable mark being located in a margin area proximate a corner between the second and third edges of one of the first and second faces. The first and second marks can include the same combination of densities in the data areas. Each sheet can further include a second machine-readable mark, a third machine-readable mark, and a fourth machine-readable mark, with the first and second machine-readable marks being aligned in a direction parallel to the first edges of each sheet, and with the third and fourth machine-readable marks also being aligned in a direction parallel to the first edges of each sheet. The first machine readable marks can be located in a margin area proximate a corner between the first and second edges of each sheet, with the second machine readable marks being located in a margin area proximate a corner between the second and third edges of one of the first and second faces or each sheet, with the third machine readable marks being located in a margin area proximate a corner between the third and fourth edges of each sheet, and with the fourth machine readable marks being located in a margin area proximate a corner between the first and fourth edges of one of the first and second faces of each sheet. The first, second, third, and fourth marks can include the same combination of densities in the data areas.
In another general aspect, the invention features a method of making paper sets that includes providing a print medium, cutting a plurality of sheets from the print medium, marking the print medium with a set of first and second machine-readable marks such that one of the first marks and one of the second marks are each located on different ones of the sheets, wherein the first and second machine-readable marks each include a plurality of data areas of different densities, and are each located in a margin area along one edge of one of the sheets, and assembling the plurality of sheets into a set.
In preferred embodiments, the step of marking can employ a machine-readable marking code having a capability of producing at least about 10,000 marks. The step of marking can employ a machine-readable marking code having a checksum capability. The method can further include the step of stacking the assembled sheets. The method can further include the step of packaging the assembled sheets. The method can further include the step of packaging the assembled sheets, and further including repeating the steps of providing, cutting, marking, assembling, and packaging to create a plurality of sets of packaged sheets. The method can further include the step of distributing the sets of packaged sheets to different locations. The method can further include the step of distributing the assembled sheets to different locations. The step of marking can take place after the step of cutting.
In a further general aspect, the invention features a printing method that includes detecting a first mark on a first printable sheet of a first type and a first size, with the mark identifying a manufacturing characteristic of the first sheet. The method also includes accessing a first stored status identifier corresponding to information expressed by the first mark, and determining whether to print on the first printable sheet based on the first stored status identifier. The method further includes detecting a second mark on a second printable sheet of the same type and size as the first sheet, wherein the mark identifies a manufacturing characteristic of the second sheet, accessing a second stored status identifier corresponding to information expressed by the second mark, and determining whether to print on the second printable sheet based on the second stored status identifier.
In preferred embodiments, the method can further include the steps of providing a local copy of the first identifier via a communication network and providing a local copy of the second identifier via the communication network. The step of providing a local copy of the second identifier can take place after the step of accessing a first identifier. The step of determining can determine whether to print a proof. The steps of detecting can detect lot codes. The steps of detecting can detect individual sheet identification marks.
In another general aspect, the invention features a printing method that includes printing on a sheet having a preprinted individual sheet identification mark, storing characteristics of the step of printing, and using information represented in the mark to access the stored characteristics after the step of storing. In preferred embodiments, the step of using can take place through an inter-city communication network.
In a further general aspect, the invention features a printing method that includes detecting a first preprinted individual sheet identification mark on a sheet, printing on the sheet having the first preprinted individual sheet identification mark, again detecting the first preprinted individual sheet identification mark on a sheet, and refraining from printing on the sheet for which the first preprinted individual sheet identification mark was detected in the step of again detecting.
In another general aspect, the invention features a printing method that includes detecting a first preprinted individual sheet identification mark on a sheet, printing on the sheet having the first preprinted individual sheet identification mark, detecting a second preprinted individual sheet identification mark on a sheet, and issuing an alert if the sheet identification marks detected in the steps of detecting are out of sequence.
In a further general aspect, the invention features a printing method that includes detecting a first preprinted individual sheet identification mark on a sheet, printing on the sheet having the first preprinted individual sheet identification mark, updating a sheet counter based on the step of detecting, detecting further preprinted individual sheet identification marks on further sheets, printing on the further sheets having the further preprinted individual sheet identification marks, and updating the sheet counter based on the steps of detecting further preprinted individual sheet identification marks on further sheets. In preferred embodiments, the method further includes the step of issuing certification notices for the steps of printing.
In one general aspect, the invention features a certified proofing method that includes receiving a printable sheet and automatically detecting at least one feature of at least one component of a proofing process bearing on its quality. The method also includes automatically evaluating at least one result of the step of detecting, printing print data on the printable sheet, and generating a certification notice for the printable sheet in response to a positive electromagnetic result signal from the step of evaluating.
In preferred embodiments, the step of detecting can detect a feature of a consumable component of the proofing process. The step of detecting can detect at least a first mark area disposed on the sheet. The step of detecting can detect an ink source certification input signal. The ink certification input signal can express ink cartridge identification information, ink expiration information, and/or ink usage information. The step of detecting can detect a calibration certification input signal. The step of detecting can detect a profile certification input signal. The step of detecting can detect a profile certification signal that results from a privileged profile approval signal stored with a profile for the sheet. The step of detecting can detect a feature of each of a plurality of components of the proofing process bearing on quality of the proofing process. The step of detecting can detect a feature of each of a plurality of consumable components of the proofing process. The step of detecting can detect a plurality of features of at least one component of the proofing process bearing on quality of the proofing process. The step of detecting can detect both at least a first mark area disposed on the sheet and an ink source certification input signal. The method can further include the step of printing at least one test strip on the printable sheet in response to a positive electromagnetic result signal from the step of evaluating results of the step of detecting. The step of printing print data can only take place in response to a positive result in the step of evaluating results of the step of detecting. The method can further include a step of printing a disclaimer on the printable sheet in response to a negative result in the step of evaluating. The of generating a certification notice can include printing the certification notice on the printable sheet.
In another general aspect, the invention features a certified proofing method that includes receiving a printable sheet, automatically detecting at least one feature of at least one consumable component of a proofing process bearing on quality of the proofing process, automatically evaluating at least one result of the step of detecting, printing print data on the printable sheet in response to a positive result of the step of evaluating results of the step of detecting, and refraining from printing the print data on the printable sheet in response to a negative electromagnetic result signal from the step of evaluating results of the step of detecting.
In preferred embodiments, the step of detecting can detect at least a first mark area disposed on the sheet. The step of detecting can detect an ink source certification input signal. The ink certification input signal can express ink cartridge identification information, ink expiration information, and/or ink usage information. The step of detecting can detect a calibration certification input signal. The step of detecting can detect a profile certification input signal. The step of detecting can detect a feature of each of a plurality of consumable components of the proofing process. The step of detecting can detect a plurality of features of at least one component of the proofing process bearing on quality of the proofing process.
In a further general aspect, the invention features a proofing method that includes receiving a printable sheet, detecting alignment information from a plurality of separate marks disposed in a peripheral area of a printable side of the sheet and content information from at least one of the marks, evaluating the content detected in the step of detecting, evaluating the alignment information detected in the step of detecting, and printing on the printable sheet in response to a positive result from the step of evaluating alignment and a positive result from the step of evaluating the content.
In preferred embodiments, the step of evaluating content can evaluate the direction of the changes in intensity for each of a series of markings in the mark area. The step of evaluating content can evaluate the intensity of markings in two dimensions. The method can further include the step of refraining from printing on the printable sheet in response to a negative result in the step of evaluating content. The step of detecting can rely on wavelengths outside of the visible range, such as ultraviolet wavelengths. The step of detecting can rely on cyan mark areas. The step of detecting can detect a substrate sequence number. The step of detecting can detect a substrate lot code. The step of detecting can detect an error-correcting code. The step of detecting can detect encrypted information and the method can further include a step of decrypting the encrypted information.
In another general aspect, the invention features a proofer that includes a proofing engine, a substrate certification sensing subsystem, an ink certification sensing subsystem, and a certification engine responsive to signals from the substrate certification sensing subsystem and the ink certification sensing subsystem, and including a certification output.
In preferred embodiments, the certification output can be provided to the proofing engine. The certification engine can include proofing engine disabling logic with the calibration output of the certification engine being a disable output. The certification engine can include certification mark print request logic responsive to signals from the substrate certification sensing subsystem and the ink certification sensing subsystem, with the calibration output of the certification engine being a certification notice print request output.
In a further general aspect, the invention features a certified proofer that includes at least one quality certification signal source responsive to at least one component of a proofing process carried out by the proofer, a certification engine responsive to signals from the certification subsystem, and certification signal issuance logic responsive to the certification engine.
In preferred embodiments, the certification signal issuance logic can include a data output provided to a data input of a proofing engine of the proofer. The certification signal issuance logic can include an enable output provided to an enable input of a proofing engine of the proofer. The certification input signal source can be a sheet sensing subsystem. The certification input signal source can be an ink sensing subsystem. The certification input signal source can be a profile reporting subsystem. The certification input signal source can be a calibration reporting subsystem. The proofer can further include shared storage responsive to the certification signal issuance logic.
In another general aspect, the invention features a certified proofer that includes means for automatically detecting at least one feature of at least one component of a proofing process bearing on quality of the proofing process, means for automatically evaluating at least one result of the step of detecting, and means for generating a certification notice for a printable sheet in response to a positive electromagnetic result signal from the means for evaluating results.
In a further general aspect, the invention features a certified proofer that includes means for automatically detecting at least one feature of at least one component of a proofing process bearing on quality of the proofing process, means for automatically evaluating at least one result of the step of detecting, and means for refraining from printing print data on a printable sheet in response to a negative electromagnetic result signal from the means for evaluating.
In a further general aspect, the invention features a certified proofer that includes means for detecting alignment information from a plurality of separate marks disposed in a peripheral area of a printable side of the sheet and content information from at least one of the marks, means for evaluating the content detected in the step of detecting, and means for evaluating the alignment information detected in the step of detecting.